Let's Stay Together
by littlemiss haunted
Summary: Oneshot where Blaise is married to Pansy. But both have their own loves in their loveless relationship. Read to find out Blaise's. HPPP Warning: contains more grafic sex than some can handle. Don't read if you're one of them!


Disclaimer: You all know that I wish the sexy Italian god named Blaise is not my sex slave. And, unfortunatly, neither is his lover. Or any other Harry Potter character. Goddamit! And the lyrics are from the talented Al Green's famous hit _"Lets Stay Together"_. I only sing it when its on the radio...

AN: If you were too careless to read the warning, let me stress this again. This story contains very adult themes that someone under the age of, I don't know, lets say sixteen!, should be reading. Graphic sex scenes right NOW!

GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OFF THIS STORY IF SEX OFFENDS YOU! MERLIN! (said by Blaise, of course)

WARNING!

WARNING!

WARNING!

WARNING!

WARNING!

Now, may I present to you my story: Lets Stay Together!

His already thick cock swelled at the sight of her soaking pussy. She was heavily panting; her eyes closed, hair wild and sticking to her face. Her enormous breasts were bouncing with her every movement. He was just watching her, watching her pump four fingers into her throbbing, tight, over sensitive cunt. Her other hand was pinching her already hardened nipples. She began to moan loudly, throwing her head from side to side, shoving her fingers into her hole more forcefully. With his decision made, the man removed his hand from its previous task of spreading his precum over his shaft, to focusing on the woman in front of him.

Using remarkable speed, the man positioned his mouth over her nub. Moving her fingers from her pussy, hearing that erotic squish he loved, the man inserted his own dripping in his fluids, his hot breath tickling her pleasurably. Her eyes cracked open slightly to stare down at the sensations he was creating. A smile stayed on her face, despite her moans, despite his name coming from her lips. And when she felt something flat and wet divide her folds, the woman fell to pieces.

"Blaise. Need you inside me." She panted out desperately as her climax hit.

After licking away his favorite snack, he looked up and saw the desire and need in her eyes. With a quick nod, Blaise skillfully slithered up his lover's body, loving the static of friction as their eyes met. She knew that there was no turning back, that she was his. Only his.

Blaise gripped her hips so tightly he drew blood. He positioned himself and rubbed his velvet head along her slit teasingly. The woman tried to thrust her hips upward, but his grip was way to strong to let her move. That was always his way.

"Say it" He said teasing her, mocking her.

"Please get your throbbing cock into my tight ass cunt…Sweet Merlin!" She panted as he did just that with such force that made her wonder if the bed was moving with his thrust. Blaise completely filled her up each time he entered and reentered his lover. The thwarp of their connection was as loud as the smell of sweat, um, and sex was in the room. Finally letting go of her curvy hips, the woman thrusted up to meet his actions with a desperate, primal urge. Though, within a few minutes, she decided things should go differently.

Blaise hadn't expected her to switch positions so that she was riding him. But that's exactly what happened: his lover was riding his hard-on with earnest. His hand went to a well-rounded tit, letting his fingers pull and twist her nipple; while his other one went to pinching her over sensitive bud, wanting to get her screaming his name.

She shook with the anticipation of the new orgasm. Blaise knew that she was about to climax. He reversed their positions once more, and despite her quivering body, her legs instantly fell into a locking grip right above his arse. Blaise pulled her sweaty face to his in a heart-stopping, searing kiss; and that's all it took.

She screamed his name loud enough to wake the dead three countries over as her orgasm hit her violently; she brought Blaise over the edge as well. Blaise slumped onto her still convulsing form; he had just experienced the most mind-blowing fuck he had ever had in his life. He nuzzled his face into her soft hair as she milked him of his release.

"Ché Scopata" He panted when she finally came down from her climax. All she could do was nod.

"Do you have to go back to that whore of a wife? I know she was with Harry this morning. Hell," she exclaimed. "She's been with him ever since you said that you'd never fuck her."

"You know that I only love you. Always will. I'll never love her, she's probably got some muggle virus down there." Blaise reassured her for the umpteenth time.

_**I, I'm so in love with you**_

_**Whatever you want to do**_

_**Is all right with me**_

_**'Cause you make me feel so brand new**_

_**And I want to spend my life with you**_

…..One Hour Later…..

**_Why, why some people break up  
_**

**_Then turn around and make up  
_**

**_I just can't see_**

**_You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
_**

**_Staying around you is all I see_**

**_(Here's what I want us to do)_**

Blaise stood in front of the door to his manor. Opening the door widely, decision made, he went straight to the room that he knew Pansy would be shagging her lover wildly. And there they were: Pansy and the famous Harry Potter shacking up like bunnies on the dining room table. Clearing his throat, Blaise was about to do what he always dreamed.

"Blaise, darling, what are you doing here so early?" Pansy asked looking up at her husband while still riding the other man's member.

"I could ask Potter the very same question. But we both know the answers to our questions. Pansy: get the fuck off this estate." Blaise said calmly with an emotionless look on his face.

"What?!?!" she screeched, getting off Harry's cock with more speed than either man thought she was capable of.

"You heard me. I said get the bloody hell out. I got myself a replacement."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" a voice right outside the door yelled, making Blaise smirk and Pansy frown.

"Who the hell was that?" she asked. The slut was so oblivious to whom the voice behind the door belonged to, it made Blaise's smirk widen.

"I don't think you want to know." Harry spoke up while putting his jeans on. "Come on Pansy, You can stay with me while Blaise figures out your annulment." He suggested, taking her hand. And before Pansy had room to object, Harry had appaperated them off to what Blaise hoped would be an apartment very far away from his manor in Italy.

"You can come out, love." Blaise told the woman that was just outside the door.

The woman opened the doors and ran towards her lover, tumbling the both of them to the floor. They started to snogg; the woman running her hands underneath Blaise's shirt while he curled her hair around his fingers.

"Thank you Blaise." She said in short pants. "Thank you for getting on with your life. Thank you for getting on with your life. Ooh!" the woman screamed when he bit at the spot on her neck that he knew she would react to.

"Grazie per darmi la mia parte posteriore di vita, Hermione. Ti amo così tanto."

...Translations...

First thing Blaise says: "What a fuck"

Last line that Blaise says: "Thank you for giving me my life back, Hermione. I love you so much."


End file.
